


jack knife

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Sehun misbehaves; Xiumin finds a punishment both painful and pleasurable.





	jack knife

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #21](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): chastity
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** daddy kink, implied master/slave, chastity (cock cages), light bondage

-

‘Daddy,’ whines Sehun, tugging at how his hands have been bound by his owner’s belt to the headboard, hips bucking as his big cock is strapped into a cock cage.

Minseok clicks his tongue. He’s still fully dressed in black slacks and a button-up, the sleeves rolled up along his forearms, his collar undone. He’s got Sehun naked for being a misbehaving brat at the club, and Sehun knows it, but Sehun protests anyway.

‘You can handle this,’ Minseok says. ‘You will, even if you can’t.’

The threat only serves to get Sehun hotter. He wets his bottom lip with his tongue. ‘Daddy…’

Naked over Minseok’s bed, Sehun arches as Minseok tugs the plug out of Sehun’s ass, touching his fingers to the still-lubed rim to test it. After all, Minseok doesn’t hurt without reason; it has Sehun canting his hips upwards, show that he can handle more, really, than just a belt and a cock cage.

Humming, Minseok nods to himself. His gaze is intense, mouth pressed in a tight line as he undoes the belt of his slacks, pulls down the zip. He’s even wearing undershorts - and Sehun rolls his eyes at the unnecessary layer.

Minseok catches it, of course. ‘Keep showing attitude,’ he murmurs, a threat. It’s hot on Sehun’s skin. Finally, he sees Minseok push down his slacks and undershorts to pull out his cock, spit on his hand to stroke it wet. He’s already hard; Sehun is a proud boytoy.

Pushing into Sehun’s asshole, Minseok doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed-out. The fullness, the stretch, goes straight to his cock, and Sehun tugs on the belt around his wrists when he realizes he can’t get hard in a cock cage. So this was going to be his punishment.

‘That’s right,’ says Minseok, his voice low as his hands hook under Sehun’s ass, prop him upwards on Minseok’s thighs, taking his dick at the perfect angle to punch into his prostate. ‘If you want to come, you’ll come like this.’

Sehun shows his teeth. ‘Daddy - please, I’ll be good, please.’

‘I don’t think you will,’ says Minseok as he pulls his cock out, slams back in, making Sehun arch. ‘That’s why I’m going to show you how to come in your cage.’

 _God_ , does he. Sehun throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut, as his owner fucks him - hard and deliberate. Minseok has always had precision, each of his fucks methodical and dedicated. It has Sehun want to lose his fucking mind from how _thoroughly_ he gets fucked, even when it’s not ruthless and rough.

No - Minseok just _watches_ from under his lashes as he uses his muscles to grip Sehun’s ass, bring him up and down over Minseok’s cock in a rhythm that he _knows_ drags hard and hot over Sehun’s prostate each time. They’ve fucked so many times that _of course_ Minseok knows even Sehun’s ass inside-out, but Sehun can only writhe and take it, arching and crying out, ‘daddy, daddy, _please_ \- ’

Even the way the belt cuts around Sehun’s wrists doesn’t cause enough pain for Sehun to stop tugging on it, hurting his own wrists as he tries to reach down, tries to touch Minseok. All he can do is _take_ it while Minseok is railing his cock into that perfect spot that makes Sehun’s whole body go alight with pleasure.

Minseok’s mouth relaxes into a smirk, even as his thighs continue to flex, pounding his cock into Sehun’s asshole. The strong immovable clutch of his hands over Sehun’s ass don’t even let Sehun twist his hips away, try to get a break from the onslaught of getting _fucked_ by Minseok’s hard thick cock. ‘Like that?’

‘Daddy, daddy, oh fuck, oh fuck,’ gasps Sehun, realizing that his orgasm might be gathering in a white-hot knot at the base of his spine, but it can’t reach his cock. His cock is _trapped_ in the cage, and all he has are his balls drawing up close to his body, trying to get him to come even while he strains to get hard.

‘You’re going to come like this,’ says Minseok, who doesn’t even have the decency to sound _winded_. ‘Show me, baby.’

‘I can’t, please, daddy,’ he wheezes, not understanding how Minseok could _talk_ and _fuck_ at the same time - especially like this, each slam of his cock knocking the breath out of Sehun, with no hint of stopping. It feels _so_ good - every fuck with Minseok makes Sehun’s brain want to melt out of his ears - but the cock cage is an added sadism that Sehun knows he deserves but he can’t - _oh, please_ , he can’t -

‘You will. You _will_.’ With that, Minseok only starts to fuck him _quicker_ \- just as hard and deep as before, but with the added pace that has Sehun hiccuping pathetically. His wrists strain against the belt and now the pain reroutes - shoots right to the building heat in his gut. Fuck, he wants to come, he really wants to come. ‘On my cock, baby.’

If Sehun had any sort of remaining thinking capacity, he would snap, ‘where else’ because he’s a _good_ boytoy who _only_ comes over daddy’s dick. Instead, he’s thoughtless, mindless, becoming a wet tight hole to fuck for Minseok’s hard cock, his own cock forgotten, his own ability to touch and feel his owner forgotten.

Fuck, fuck, Minseok wanted him to come with his cage on. Sehun sobs as Minseok’s cock continues to pound him. Each slam of his hips was loud and filthy, his cock forcing Sehun’s hole open so warm and slutty. Sehun was going to be such a good fucking slut for his daddy, going to come over his cock like he said so - he could, just had to _focus_.

Not that Sehun had much else to think about when he had the sight of Minseok fully-dressed fucking his boytoy, the flex of his forearms, the way his mouth had dropped open when Sehun squeezed around his cock each time Minseok’s dick dragged hard and relentless over his prostate.

His owner was so fucking hot, so so fucking _good_ at fucking him. Sehun moans, shutting his eyes, as his own cock valiantly twitches against the cock cage, needing to get hard, needing to come.

‘That’s right,’ drawls Minseok, the curve of his mouth showing the barest hint of teeth. ‘Show me.’

Sehun twists and arches, his balls drawing up tight, his orgasm having nowhere to go except through him entirely - his whole body tensing up, his ass clenching hard over Minseok’s dick, his arms and legs wracked with trembles. He comes _hard_ but _dry_ , and it hurts as much as its utter _bliss_ , hurtling through him white-hot and relentless.

Minseok groans out loud and his cock grinds hard into Sehun’s hole, feeling Sehun’s asshole clutch at his cock, milking him thoroughly.

By the time Sehun has some idea of reality again, his arms are sagging against the belt around his wrists and Minseok is still using his ass to get himself off, fucking him even as he sobs from oversensitivity. Minseok’s hands squeeze him in reassurance that he’ll finish soon - and Sehun only lets himself be used by his owner.

It still takes a few minutes of Minseok fucking into his ass, and Sehun feels tears smear down his cheeks, staring down at his soft cock still clasped in its cage. Finally, Minseok grunts and leans over him, grinding his cock in as he comes, pumping his semen deep into Sehun’s ass.

Minseok doesn’t pull out until he undoes the belt, brings Sehun’s red, raw wrists to his mouth, kisses them sweetly. ‘You’re going to keep the cage on for the rest of the weekend.’

Past the gentleness, this is still a punishment. Sehun hiccups. ‘Can I have the plug, daddy?’

‘Of course,’ says Minseok, relenting. He was always fair.

After pulling out, Minseok fetches Sehun’s plug from earlier and slides it back in. Hazily, Sehun can still feel the phantom pleasure-pain of his dry orgasm. He doesn’t know if he likes it just yet. Figures he’ll just have to get his owner to fuck him harder tomorrow after he wakes to try it again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short & I'm so behind [screams] anyway, thank you for reading~
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
